Episode 3 (Season 2, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Cindy wakes up and stares at her wedding dress in front of the window. Lydia steals Sarah's phone and sends Zoe a text. Hannah wakes up alone in the gazebo. Dom wakes up, having spent the night with Emma. Hannah makes clear that she's not pleased with Jamie leaving her. He gives her a pill, which she puts in her pocket. Blue is not pleased to see Rhys with Imogen. Imogen takes all the money out of Rhys's wallet, which she gives to Kev for drugs. Emma tells Dom that she can't give him her number, kisses him then leaves. Carmel tells Theresa about Jacqui being asked out on a date by her modelling shoot photographer. Zoe thinks Lydia is being over-possessive by wanting to join the parachute jump to keep her eye on Sarah, angering her. Cindy tells Darren about Savannah knowing about their plan. Savannah walks into the sauna and insults Darren by telling him that he could hang a coat on "that" - a small coat. Savannah continues to try blackmail Darren but he reveals that he's done something. Kingsley teaches Sarah, Zoe and Lydia how to use the parachute. Sarah asks Zoe why she's in a mood towards her. Lydia tells Sarah that Zoe is stressed about the jump, and that her showing off is embarrassing. Sarah snaps at her. Lydia tries to apologise but Sarah ignores her. Lydia takes her rage out on a stand. Harry arrives at the hotel. Cindy tells Savannah to get lost, and Savannah tells her that she can go to Tony's room. Cindy agrees to cut her in. Dom meets Eddie, a bridegroom who is due to marry his fiancee, whom he met two months ago. Eddie advises Dom to search for the woman, leaving his book on the counter. Jamie shows Hannah a message he wrote for her in the sand, and Hannah is amused to see it vandalised. Hannah splits the pill with Jamie and leads him to the ice cream truck. Holly helps Cindy get ready for the wedding. Harry tells Cindy that a hotel employee have dropped off the book that Dom left behind. She reads his best man's speech and begins to feel guilty. Theresa gets ready for secretly going to the prison to meet her mum. Dom tries to find Emma. He watches Eddie's wedding and is horrified to see that Emma is the bride, walking down the aisle ,dressed as Snow White, to Heigh Ho. Eddie jilts Emma at the altar, calling her a joke. Emma tells her that she has been waiting for her prince and now he's turned up - Dom. Savannah and Emma watch as Eddie beats up Dom. Savannah tells Dom that that is the closest anyone will get to a fairy-tale wedding. Sarah, Lydia and Zoe practice jumping. Hannah watches Jamie on the beach. Savannah tries but fails to get hold of Tony, unaware that Darren has his phone. Cindy arrives at the wedding location, only to find Tony missing. Savannah leaves Darren to tell Cindy the news. He tells her that he saw Tony with another woman. Cindy runs off. Theresa waits for her mum at the prison and they are thrilled to see each other. Kathleen makes clear that she doesn't like Jacqui, Michaela or Carmel. Kathleen tells Theresa that she wants her to move back to her Nana's, not in Chester. Carmel is thrilled when Jacqui agrees to see Wayne. Zoe speaks to Sarah and discovers Lydia's lies. Lydia watches, ignoring Kingsley. When Kingsley tells her to jump, she does but falls badly on her ankle. Kathleen tells Theresa about her job offer in Alicante, running a bar. She is hurt to learn that Kathleen will leave her behind. They argue and Theresa gets upset. Kathleen walks off. A prison guard comforts her. Zoe confronts Lydia. Lydia warns Zoe to stay away from Sarah but they are interrupted by Sarah. Darren finds Cindy drowning her sorrows. Darren discovers that Cindy never sent the text to her. Cindy discovers that Darren sent Tony away. She orders Darren to take her to Tony and they will marry. Hannah tells Imogen about her and Jamie "in the ice cream van... twice". She isn't too pleased when Hannah tells her that Jamie has invited her to stay. Jacqui and Wayne share a drink. Wayne tells Jacqui that she doesn't have the personality of a model as she's got a real personality. Wayne tells her that there's something special about her, and not to let anyone tell her otherwise. Jacqui pushes him onto the couch and kisses him passionately. Sarah and Zoe play a drinking game as Lydia watches. Sarah is confused when Lydia storms off. Hannah and Jamie end up in the bedroom. Wayne begins to take photos of Jacqui and she poses. She takes off her clothes. A drunk Sarah and Zoe try to find Lydia. They both end up falling into the river and laughing. Hannah wakes up in the night and gets out of bed. She walks downstairs and finds a man standing over an unconscious woman, undoing his belt. Kev appears behind Hannah and grabs her, dragging her into the hallway and punching her. He tells her that Imogen is a prostitute, and that's what Hannah will be. Jamie rushes down the stairs and attacks Kev, pushing him down the stairs and laying punches into him. Hannah manages to escape. She climbs into the ice cream van and locks herself in. She refuses to open the door for Jamie. She opens the door and Jamie gets in and speeds off as Kev charges towards them with a bat. Sarah takes off Zoe's wet clothes and falls asleep on her. They kiss but Zoe pushes her away. Lydia hears Sarah say to Zoe "its you, it'll always be you" from outside the tent. Cast Regular cast *Hannah Ashworth - Emma Rigby *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Zoe Carpenter - Zoë Lister *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Holly Cunningham - Lydia Waters *Lydia Hart - Lydia Kelly *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Carmel McQueen - Gemma Merna *Jacqui McQueen - Claire Cooper *Kathleen McQueen - Alison Burrows *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Harry Thompson - Harrison George Rhodes Guest cast *Blue - Kyle Rees *Eddie - Phil Holden *Emma - Emily Plumtree *Imogen - Holly Gilbert *Jamie - Finn Jones *Kev - James Cartwright *Kingsley - Daniel Goldenberg *Savannah Madeiros - Nicola Stapleton *Wayne Connor - Ashley Campbell Music Notes *First appearance of Kathleen McQueen who appears in Hollyoaks Later as a recurring character but would later appear regularly in Hollyoaks. *First appearance of Harry Thompson since 10th March 2009. *Rod Woodruff is credited as the fight arranger for this episode. *A male and female prison guard are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing figure: 421,000 (E4), 234,000 (E4 +1). Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2009